Missing My Mummy
*35 *35 *35 *35 Voor de totale voltooiing: *25 *45 *45 *50 |quests= *''Diamond in the Rough'' *''The Golem'' *''Icthlarin's Little Helper'' Voor het volledig herstellen van de tombe: *''Garden of Tranquility'' |voorwerpen= *Willow log *Beer Glass (Doorzoek de shelves in het huisje van Apprentice's in Al Karid) *Knife *Hammer *Saw *Jug of wine *Spice *Grain *Pot *20 Fire runes (Wordt gedropt door de Bandit looters) *Ring of charos(a) *Prayer potion, als je Prayer lager dan 73 is Voor het volledig herstellen van de tombe: *Al kharid flyer Aangeraden voorwerpen: *Een Summoning Familiars, met een beast of burden optie kan van pas komen. }} Start Praat met Leela. Zij is te vinden bij de gevangenis van Draynor Village. Praat met haar over de piramide bij Uzer. Ze heeft verschillende openingen voor je gemaakt. Ze vertelt je dat eerst een scroll moet vinden. Ga via de Shantay Pass met het tapijt naar Uzer. Loop vervolgens naar het zuiden en ga de piramide in. De piramide van Uzer thumb|De piramide van Uzer. Als je de piramide in bent, kom je in een grote ruimte. Je zult hier verschillende skeletten op de grond zien liggen. Als je op ze klikt zullen ze ontwaken en je aanvallen. Dood nu zoveel mogelijk skeletten totdat je een Canopic jar, Pyramid journal, een Scroll of the dead en een Mummy hand krijgt. Als je alle voorwerpen hebt, moet je weer terug gaan naar Leela ten noorden van de jail in Draynor Village. Terug naar Leela Als je de scroll hebt ga je weer terug naar Leela bij Draynor Village. Ze zal je vertellen dat het lichaam van de mummie voor 75% in elkaar moet zetten, achter haar identiteit komen en haar schaduw reformeren. Terug de piramide in :Zorg dat je voedsel, een crush wapen, Grain, een empty pot, een jug of wine, spice, een willow log, een knife, een saw, een hammer, 20 fire runes, (Prayer potion als je Prayer lager dan 70 is!) mee neemt de piramide in! thumb|De farao's boot. Ga weer terug de piramide in. Loop naar het oosten en praat daar met de ingestorte Golem. Hij vertelt je dat hij aangevallen is door rovers. Hij vertelt je dat iedereen van vlees vervloekt wordt als hij of zij de piramide in stapt en dat de skeletten, de rovers zijn. Ga dan naar de kamer in het westen. Je kunt hier komen door de ingang in het gaan in het noordwesten. Hier staat de Golem Guard. Praat met hem vermoord hem daarna. Let wel op want hij kan alleen vermoord worden met een crush aanval of je blote handen. Als je de Golem Guard vermoord hebt kun je de trap afgaan. Als je de trap afgaat zul je in een ruimte komen met verschillende scarabs van level 43! Ga de trap af en je komt in een ruimte met Small scarabs. Pak nu 3 Canopic Jars en de Mummy with no hand op. Gebruik de mummie hand op de mummie en je zal de mummie in elkaar zetten. Loop vervolgens naar het doolhof. Het doolhof thumb|Het doolhof. :Voor dit deel heb je voedsel nodig! Verspil hier géén Prayer want die heb je later nodig! Ook zal een Summoning familiar van pas komen. Het doolhof is één grote val. Als je op de verkeerde steen stapt, zul je schade op lopen die wel van 1000 tot 2500 kan oplopen! * Van rood naar blauw: zal de val geactiveerd worden! * Van groen naar rood: zal de val geactiveerd worden! * Van blauw naar geel: zal de val geactiveerd worden! * Naar rood: kun je niet meer naar groen stappen. * Naar groen: kun je niet meer naar geel stappen. * Naar blauwe: kun je niet meer op een rode steen stappen. * Van geel naar rood en andersom: gebeurt niets. * Van blauw naar groen en andersom: gebeurt niets. De graftombe repareren thumb|De kamer.|300px Eenmaal in de graf tombe, is het de bedoeling dat je tombe repareert. # Repareer alle standbeelden van de goden door ervoor te bidden. Er zullen hier Prayer punten van je af gaan! Het zuidwestelijke beeld geeft 200 prayer xp. Het beeld hiernaast geeft 300 prayer xp, het beeld daarnaast 1.000 prayer xp. Het noordoostelijke beeld geeft 2.000 prayer xp, het noordwestelijke beeld 3.000 prayer xp. # Repareer de stoel naast de sarcofaag. Hier heb je 35 Construction, een hamer en een zaag voor nodig. # Repareer de tafel naast de sarcofaag. Je hebt hier een hamer en een zaag voor nodig en 35 construction. Je zult hiervoor 2.100 construction xp krijgen. # Dood de schaduw in het oosten en steek de toortsen aan. Per toorts kost dit 5 fire runes. De eerste schaduw zal 300 magic xp geven, de tweede 500, de derde 1.200 en de vierde 2.000 magic xp. Voor de eerste toorts heb je 20 magic nodig, voor de tweede 30 magic, voor de derde 40 magic en voor de vierde 50 magic. # Zet de canopic jars op de kastjes in het westen van de kamer. # Maak een standbeeld van de farao ten oosten van de sarcofaag. Je hebt hier een willow log en een knife voor nodig. Je krijgt hier 450 crafting xp voor. Snijd je er ook nog wat vormen in, dan krijg je nog eens 900 crafting xp. Verfijn je de vormen ook nog, dan krijg je er nog 2.000 crafting xp bij. # Doe de spice in de wijn en vervang de kapotte kruik naast de sarcofaag. # Doe het graan in de pot. Vervang de kapotte pot naast de sarcofaag. Je krijgt hier 2.100 cooking xp voor. Je hebt hier 35 cooking voor nodig. # Om een deel van de naam te herstellen, moet je met Ali Morrisane in Al Kharid praten. Vraag naar de piramide. Zeg vervolgens dat je bezig bent de boel op orde te stellen zodat de mummie weer heel wordt. Ali Morrisane wil nu sap van sq’irks. Deze zijn te halen in de minigame Sorceress’ Garden. Geef hem het sap en je krijgt een kopie van het originele document. Geef dit vervolgens aan de Farao Queen in de tombe. # Om de naam volledig te herstellen, moet je nog een keer met Ali Morrisane praten. Draag nu je ring of charos (a) en zeg nog een keer dat je bezig bent de boel op orde te stellen voor de mummie. Je krijgt nu het originele document. Geef dit aan de Farao Queen in de tombe. # Voor de persoonlijkheid moet je naar de bibliotheek in Varrock Palace. Ali Morrisane heeft je verteld dat hij ook enkele documenten aan Reldo heeft verkocht. Praat met Reldo en vraag naar de piramide. Hij heeft een andere tekst uit dezelfde tijd nodig om zijn teksten te kunnen vertalen. Ali Morrisane heeft enkele teksten die waardeloos leken, gebruikt om zijn folders van te maken. Hij is namelijk erg gierig, dus heeft hij het papyrus hergebruikt. Hij heeft de teksten op het papyrus alleen niet zo goed schoongemaakt, dus ze zijn nog leesbaar. Zo'n Al Kharid flyer kan je halen bij het jongetje ten zuiden van Varrock op de weg naar Al Kharid. Praat met het jongetje om het te krijgen. Lever deze folder vervolgens bij Reldo in en hij zal je de tekst geven. Geef deze tekst aan de Farao Queen om haar persoonlijkheid te herstellen. # Gelijk 100% van Senliten restoreren is slim want je moet namelijk voor de Temple at Senntisten Quest de volledig gemaakte Senliten hebben voor de laatste 3 stukken!! Terug rapporteren Praat weer met Leela om je beloning op te halen. Beloning Bestand:Missing My Mummy reward.png * 1 Quest point. * 5.000 coins. * 7.000 Hitpoints Experience. * 2 Treasure Hunter keys. Muziek * Ancestral Wisdom * The Plundered Tomb en:Missing My Mummy Categorie:Quests Categorie:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest